Annabelle Sullivan
thumb|320px|Annabelle Sullivan, geb. Saalfeld Annabelle Sullivan, geborene Saalfeld, ist eine der Antagonistinnen der 15. Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Xenia Saalfeld sowie die Halbschwester von Boris, Viktor und Denise Saalfeld. Sie wuchs mit Christoph Saalfeld als Vater auf und erfuhr erst kurz vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter, dass dieser nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Sie und ihre Schwester Denise lebten in Amerika und kamen eigentlich zu Alicia Lindberghs Trauerfeier an den Fürstenhof. Doch dort erfuhren sie von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen und, dass Alicia am Leben ist. Sie entschlossen sich dazu, am Fürstenhof zu bleiben. Jenny Löffler spielt Annabelle Sullivan. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 3005 (27. September 2018). Beziehungen Verwandte * Christoph Saalfeld, Ziehvater * Xenia Saalfeld †, Mutter ** Viktor Saalfeld, Halbbruder ** Alicia Lindbergh, Schwägerin ** Boris Saalfeld, Halbbruder ** Tobias Saalfeld, Schwager ** Ich ** Denise Saalfeld, Halbschwester Liebschaften * Jacques Sullivan, Ex-Mann * Joshua Winter, Ex-Freund Freunde * Svenja †, Kindermädchen * Jessica Bronckhorst Komplizen * Christoph Saalfeld * Jessica Bronckhorst Bekannte * Werner Saalfeld * Alicia Lindbergh * Eva Saalfeld * Robert Saalfeld * Tobias Saalfeld * Madeleine Zellweger * Valentina Saalfeld * Siggi Meyser * Luna Bronckhorst * Michael Niederbühl * Natascha Schweitzer * Paul Lindbergh * Petra Bamminger * As. Schulz * Alfons Sonnbichler * Ragnar Sigurdson * Henry Achleitner * Nick Bergmann Feinde * Xenia Saalfeld † * Denise Saalfeld * Romy Ehrlinger Arbeit * PR-Managerin im Fürstenhof * Geschäftsführerin (seit Folge 3109) Kriminalität Morde * Xenia Saalfeld, erschoss sie, nachdem diese sie als Geisel genommen hatte und anschließend erpressen wollte Mordversuche * Joshua Winter, warf im Affekt ein Beil in seine Richtung Sonstiges * setzte die frisch geborene Luna Bronckhorst im Wald aus, als sich Michael Niederbühl und Natascha Schweitzer näherten * half Jessica Bronckhorst Luna Bronckhorsts Tod zu inszenieren * schüttete einen Unkrautvernichter in Denise Saalfelds Pflanze * fälschte die Ergebnisse von Christoph Saalfelds Vaterschaftstest und ließ Denise Saalfeld so als Kuckuckskind dastehen * betrank sich absichtlich, um eine mildere Strafe wegen des Mordversuches an Joshua Winter zu erschleichen, falls es zu einer Anzeige gekommen wäre Geschichte Staffel 14 Annabelle kommt zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Denise Saalfeld an den Fürstenhof, um bei der Trauerfeier von Alicia Lindbergh dabei zu sein. Jedoch erfahren die beiden von ihren Geschwistern Boris und Viktor Saalfeld von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen und der jetzigen Familiensituation. Daraufhin treffen Denise und Annabelle nach 20 Jahren das erste Mal wieder auf deren Mutter Xenia Saalfeld. Im Gegensatz zu Denise will Annabelle nichts mehr mit ihrer Mutter zu tun haben. Zu ihrem Vater Christoph Saalfeld hat Annabelle ein besseres Verhältnis und steht ihm immer zur Seite. Als sie eines Tages am See schwimmen geht, trifft sie dort auf Joshua Winter und findet sofort Gefallen an diesem. Sie ahnt nicht, dass sich Denise ebenfalls in Joshua verliebt hat, dies findet sie jedoch schon kurz darauf heraus. Staffel 15 Trotzdem macht sie sich an Joshua heran und landet sogar mit ihm im Bett. Mit ihrem homophoben Vater Christoph heckt sie Intrigen gegen ihren Bruder Boris, aber vor allem gegen dessen Freund Tobias Ehrlinger aus, um die Beziehung der beiden zu zerstören. Sie erkennen, dass Tobias spielsüchtig ist und locken ihn mehrfach, um ihn wieder zum Spielen zu bringen. Als Annabelle und Denise Frisbee spielen, hören sie den Unfall von Tobias und Valentina Saalfeld. Sie eilen sofort herbei und leisten erste Hilfe bei den Verletzten. Als man erfährt, dass Tobias mit Arsen vergiftet wurde, steht Christoph unter Verdacht, es getan zu haben. Christoph erzählt Annabelle daraufhin, dass er glaubt, dass Xenia ihm einen Mordversuch in die Schuhe schieben will. Da Tobias‘ Flasche verschwunden ist, hofft Christoph sie zu finden, um seine Fingerabdrücke zu entfernen, die angeblich Xenia verteilt hat. Als die beiden sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Tobias vergifteten Flasche machen, findet sie Annabelle auf der Straße. Dabei wird sie von Kommissar Siggi Meyser und dessen Kollegen erwischt, welche gerade mit dem Auto angefahren kommen. Aus Reflex verwischt Annabelle die Fingerabdrücke auf der Flasche, im Hintergedanken ihren Vater zu schützen. Als Robert Saalfeld durch Xenias Rat eine Aussage bei der Polizei macht, behauptet er er hätte gesehen wie Christoph das Gift in Tobias‘ Flasche getan hat. Christoph wird daraufhin verhaftet. Annabelle ist daraufhin stinksauer auf Robert und verdächtigt Xenia, etwas mit dem Mordanschlag zu tun zu haben. Christoph wird einen Tag später auf Kaution freigelassen. Als Annabelle Schreie im Wald hört, trifft sie dort auf Jessica Bronckhorst, bei welcher gerade die Wehen eingesetzt haben. Annabelle und Jessica lernen sich dabei besser kennen und duzen sich. In einer Scheune bringt Jessica ihre Tochter Luna Bronckhorst zur Welt. Doch dann muss Annabelle feststellen, dass Jessica unter Schwangerschaftsdepressionen leidet und sich deshalb nicht um das Kind kümmern will. Daraufhin schmieden die beiden einen Plan. Sie wollen Luna in eine Babyklappe bringen. Annabelle nimmt mit Luna den Weg durch den Wald zur Klinik, um möglichst niemandem zu begegnen, der Fragen stellt. Doch Luna beginnt zu weinen und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit Michael Niederbühl und Natascha Schweitzer. Sie legt das Baby ab, das kurz darauf von den beiden gefunden wird. Diese „Abweichung“ ihres Plans verschweigt Annabelle Jessica und verreist wie geplant mit ihr nach Slowenien, wo ein Arzt für Luna einen falschen Totenschein ausstellt. Nachdem Annabelles Vater Christoph wegen dem Mordversuch an Tobias verurteilt und verhaftet wird, versucht Annabelle zusammen mit Denise und Joshua Xenia den Mord an Henning Winter nachzuweisen. Xenia ahnt bereits davon und versucht zu fliehen. Sie entführt Denise und Joshua, als Joshua ihr eine Falle stellen will. Annabelle macht sich deshalb große Sorgen, als Joshua nicht mehr nach Hause kommt. Schließlich wird Xenia von der Polizei verhaftet und Joshua kann sich und Denise befreien. Annabelle ist froh, dass ihre Mutter endlich ihre gerechte Strafe bekommt. Sie erfährt, dass Jessica ab jetzt den Beauty-Salon von Xenia übernehmen möchte und befürchtet, dass die Wahrheit um Luna ans Licht kommen wird. Nachdem Jessica von Natascha erfährt, dass Annabelle dabei war, als diese Felicitas gefunden haben, schöpft Jessica einen schlimmen Verdacht und stellt Annabelle zur Rede. Diese gesteht Jessica, dass Felicitas Luna ist. thumb|220px|Xenia nimmt Annabelle als Geisel|left Wenig später besucht sie die verletzte und von der Polizei bewachte Xenia im Krankenhaus, um ihr ihre Fürstenhofanteile abzuschwatzen. Was sie nicht weiß, Xenia ist bewaffnet und nimmt sie als Geisel. Sie fordert Christoph im Austausch mit Annabelle, was das SEK jedoch nicht erlaubt. Xenia flieht mit Annabelle aus dem Krankenhaus und versteckt sich mit ihr in Joshuas Werkstatt. Dort gelingt es Annabelle, die Pistole an sich zu nehmen. Als Xenia ihr offenbart, dass sie nicht Christophs Tochter ist, und verlangt, dass Annabelle sie entweder fliehen lasse, oder Christoph doch noch die Wahrheit erfahre, erschießt Annabelle ihre Mutter. Annabelle behauptet vor Denise und den anderen es wäre Notwehr gewesen. Nach Xenias Tod sucht Annabelle deren Zimmer im Fürstenhof ab, in der Hoffnung den Mutterpass zu finden und will diesen und jeden anderen Beweis, der besagt, dass sie nicht Christophs Tochter ist, vernichten. Immer mehr bemüht Annabelle sich aufgrund ihres Geheimnisses nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. An Xenias Beerdigungstag, bekommt Christoph eine Videobotschaft von Xenias Notar, in der Xenia Christoph gesteht, dass nur drei ihrer gemeinsamen Kindern von ihm sind. Eins hat sie ihm untergeschoben. Christoph macht deswegen von all seinen vier Kindern einen Vaterschaftstest und schickt diesen ins Labor. Als Annabelle davon Wind bekommt, befürchtet sie, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, wenn Christoph das Testergebnis in der Hand hat. Zusammen mit Jessica heckt sie einen Plan aus: Während Jessica Christoph ablenkt, bringt Annabelle den Brief vom Medizinlabor an sich, scannt ihn und will das Kuckuckskind auf dem Papier "verschwinden" lassen. Doch wie sie am Laptop sitzt, überkommt sie die Eifersucht auf Denise und macht daher ihre Schwester zum unehelichen Kind Xenias. Doch mittlerweile zweifelt Christoph daran, ob er die Gewissheit, welches von Xenias Kindern nicht seines ist überhaupt braucht und wirft den Brief im Direktionsbüro ungeöffnet in den Papierkorb. Annabelle beobachtet die Szene unbemerkt, fischt den Brief aus dem Papierkorb, und ruft Denise ins Büro. Sie schürt in ihrer Schwester erst die Besorgnis, Christoph könnte schwer krank sein, öffnet dann den Brief und konfrontiert Denise mit dem Ergebnis. Sie freut sich diebisch an Denises Bestürzung und frohlockt gegenüber Jessica, Christoph werde Denise bald vom Hof jagen. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:PR-Manager Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs